Beautiful Stranger
by Kanshisha Tenshi
Summary: Z/L Please review! Zelgadis has found his cure and decides to play a little trick on Lina. OOC parts. Songfic.


Beautiful Stranger  
  
Song: Madonna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Beautiful Stranger," nor do I own Slayers, although I wish I did.  
  
Haven't we met? You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
  
The redheaded wonder stepped in through the inn door. Immediately all heads turned, interested in this newcomer and why she would be traveling at such a late time, during a thunder storm no less. Zelgadis lifted his head tentatively and watched the girl walk in. He smiled and relaxed; it was no girl, it was Lina Inverse, Bandit Killer and Enemy of All Who Live! He knew her quite well. The question is, since he had been healed, did she recognize him?  
  
Apparently not. She looked around slowly, watching for any familiar people, finding none. She had received a letter from a very excited Zelgadis, who requested her presence at this inn, at this time, in this town, for a surprise. It wasn't like Zelgadis to use surprises on his friends. She just hoped it was a good one. She looked around, noticing only one table with an empty seat. She sighed, and reluctantly sat down at it, facing away from the other occupant of the table, embarrassed.  
  
"Are you looking for someone?" the man asked calmly, staring straight at her, his face unreadable. She nodded, and he continued. "Maybe I can help you. What does he look like?" He suppressed a grin as he listened.  
  
"Well, he's tall, has stony skin, a light blue with darker blue pebbles embedded in it, he has wiry lavender hair, and he wears beige." Not to mention he's cute, she added mentally. She turned her head and looked at the stranger. He was stunning! Fair, pale skin, soft lavender hair, beautiful blue eyes....His voice sounds a little familiar, she thought. What made him even more of a sight worthy of stares was what he was wearing: black pants, a black tunic, and a gray sweater tied neatly around his neck, giving him the look of some pompous, rich man. A very cute, pompous, rich man, thought Lina. The man simply grinned cheekily at her, saying nothing. He certainly is a bishounen, she mused.  
  
You could be good for me...I've had the taste for danger  
  
Finally, the man offered to buy her food, and she eagerly agreed, ordering everything off the menu in double portions. He wasn't surprised at this, having witnessed the process of her ordering much and eating fast for years. Once finished, she smiled sheepishly at him.  
  
"I don't think your friend is going to show up," began the cured Zelgadis, "Would you like to accompany me on my journeys?" She sighed, thought for a few minutes, and finally nodded. He stood up, walked to the innkeeper, paid for the meal, and walked her out the door, holding her hand. This caused her to blush, but, not wanting to hurt the bishounen, Lina put up with it. They walked out of the town of Atlas City, up a hill and over, along a dirt road. Hearing soft footsteps, Zelgadis stopped the both of them and looked around eagerly.  
  
"It seems we have company," he informed her, "Bandits. Lina's eyes sparkled at the word 'bandits'. She hadn't killed a bandit in a while, and she was looking forward to seeing the glitter of treasure. She called forth a Fireball, while Zel simply watched her, a smile gracing his features. She flung it towards a group of men as they ran out of the bushes at them.  
  
"That was easy," she said, throwing up her trademark victory sign and running into the forest to track down the bandit camp. Zelgadis followed her. When he caught up to her, the camp was already in ruins, and she was greedily collecting their treasure in a bag that was conveniently provided for her.  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
  
Zelgadis smiled at her as they finally arrived at the next town, a small, rural area by the name of Emanon. He grabbed her hand gently and led them into town, earning stares and giggles from nearby maidens who assumed they were a couple. Lina flushed, but said nothing. Zelgadis checked them into the inn, paying for it like a gentlemen would, and led them to their-- single--room. Fortunately, it had two beds, and Lina sighed with relief. However, the separate beds did not prevent Zel from kissing Lina on the cheek.  
  
At that moment Lina felt like running away, but she wasn't so sure. She also wanted to stay, to have this stranger kiss her again. But she wouldn't bother him with her little dreams and fantasies. It then occurred to her that she didn't know his name.  
  
But I'm not, so I guess I'll stay Heaven forbid I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger  
  
She felt foolish for staying in the same room--let alone traveling--with a complete stranger whose name she didn't even know. Oh well. If worse came to worse she could always protect herself with a Dragon Slave.  
  
"Say, stranger, what's your name?" she asked softly, taking off her armor and sword and laying them on the ground beside her bed.  
  
I looked into your eyes and my world came tumbling down  
  
"My name?" he asked, surprised by the question, then feeling an idiot for not thinking of one sooner. Why not let the little charade continue a while longer? No harm done, right? "My name is...Sidaglez."  
  
"Sidaglez? That's a weird name. Oh, well, my name's Lina. Lina Inverse," she said with a bow. He grinned and bowed back, and the two turned away from each other to dress for the night. Lina, remembering she didn't have any nightclothes, borrowed a shirt from 'Sidaglez'. They both turned around at the same time, and their eyes met.  
  
She really does have beautiful eyes, Zelgadis thought, amazed.  
  
He really does have gorgeous eyes, Lina thought, a blush creeping across her face. Her knees, for some reason, felt weak. It was the exact reason why Lina had never made eye contact with Zelgadis. That was weird.  
  
You're the devil in disguise, that's why I'm singing this song  
  
Zelgadis felt like the devil, deceiving her like this. For a brief moment he was tempted to tell her who he really was, but then she might hate him. He broke eye contact, blushing a bit himself, and coughed, embarrassed.  
  
"Good night, Lina," he managed to choke out.  
  
"Good night, Sidaglez," she replied, hopping under the covers of her bed.  
  
To love you is to be part of you  
  
Zelgadis lay awake for a long while, staring blankly at the ceiling, letting his thoughts wander where they would. It occurred to him that he loved Lina, but he brushed that thought aside. That kiss he had given her earlier was only a friendly kiss, right? Right.  
  
Lina was thinking the exact same thing. Sure, I believe in love at first sight, she thought, bemused, but this isn't possible. Love at first sight doesn't happen to me!  
  
You're everywhere I go, and everybody knows  
  
In her dreams, Lina Inverse was haunted. She was being chased by some shadow, probably some demon. It wouldn't show itself, and no matter what spell she used, it wouldn't go away. She was scared, one of the few occurrences in her life. Finally, backed into the dead end of an alley way, she braced herself, threw her arms up in front of her head for protection, closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. Nothing happened. She waited a few seconds, with no result. She opened her eyes, and found Sidaglez standing in front of her. Suddenly, he transformed, and standing in front of her was...  
  
I paid for you with tears, and swallowed all my pride  
  
Zelgadis, she called silently. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, and silently in the dead of the night, she cried. She ran towards the dream figure and embraced him, kissing any and all parts of his face, fearing that at any moment he might disappear.  
  
She awoke to total darkness, with Sidaglez sitting on the side of her bed, looking down at her, concern mirrored in his eyes.  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger  
  
She sighed with relief, and he hugged her, murmuring soothing words into her hair as he cradled her close.  
  
"It's all right, Lina," he cooed. "Don't worry, I'm here." She felt strangely comforted by his words, and soon fell asleep in his loving arms.  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away, but I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
  
The next morning, Lina found herself in the arms of her traveling companion, and immediately flushed. Try as she might, however, she couldn't pull out of his grasp. Oh, well, she thought, defeated. She once again considered running before he could wake up, but decided that was silly, since this man had comforted her in her nightmares. Although, she was a little concerned about the connections between Sidaglez and Zelgadis...  
  
Haven't you heard? I fell in love with a beautiful stranger  
  
Sidaglez woke up and kissed her sweetly on the forehead.  
  
"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted her, eliciting a very becoming blush from the fiery young sorceress. He was in love with her, and he knew it. He wondered if she knew it. Albeit, he could tell that she loved him.  
  
I looked into your face, my heart was dancing all over the place  
  
Sidaglez carried her down to the lobby, where breakfast was being served. She, of course, ordered double portions of everything. He ordered a bagel and a cup of coffee. During breakfast, Lina glanced expectantly at Sidaglez, smiling contentedly as he looked back at her.  
  
I'd like to change my point of view, if I could just forget about you  
  
She couldn't get him out of her head, and she didn't exactly want to. He had an inviting aura around him that constantly beckoned her towards him. The kinship she felt around him was unmistakable...just like Zelgadis...  
  
I looked into your eyes and my world came tumbling down  
  
You're the devil in disguise, that's why I'm singing this song  
  
Realization dawned on Lina like a smack in the face. She turned on Sidaglez.  
  
"All right, Zelgadis, the joke's over. Ha, ha, very funny." He paled. She glared at him, the same glare that spooks dragons. She stood up and backed away from him.  
  
"Demonic jackass," she hissed through clenched teeth, her hands balled into fists. He sighed.  
  
"Lina, I'm sorry. This was supposed to be the surprise. But I got this strange idea in my head that maybe if you saw me as a different person I could win your heart..."  
  
To know you is to love you  
  
You're everywhere I go  
  
And everybody knows  
  
To love you is to be part of you  
  
I've paid for you with tears  
  
And swallowed all my pride  
  
Lina's eyes brimmed with tears, and she threw herself into his arms, crying and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Zelgadis, you idiot, I loved you anyway!" she confessed through sniffling. His eyes widened.  
  
"You...You did?" She nodded, and he kissed her on the lips, then kissed away the hot, salty tears streaming down her face.  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger  
  
With this newly found discovery and love, the two walked back up to their rooms,  
  
gathered their belongings, and left the inn, off to find new adventures-- and maybe a place to settle down...  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
Author's Notes: Did you like it? Hate it? Review it, then! Let me know what the people think. By the way, in case you were wondering, they got married, had 24 1/2 kids, and lived happily for the rest of their mortal lives. 


End file.
